Last Goodbye To The Best NCIS Team
by baileybeagle
Summary: This is just a story that popped in my head. Each chapter is a team member who dies. Different chapters for each characters, but it is not one contiouse storyline. Tiva/McAbb/Bralmer Gibbs and Ducky
1. Goodbye, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: **

**Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 1: GOOD-BYE, DR. DONALD 'DUCKY' MALLARD...**

Dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard was just past ninety and had almost ten years ago now retired from NCIS.

Passing the job as the ME for NCIS on to Mr. Palmer after teaching the eager and ready to learn, lad everything he knew.

He thought back on his life now and all that he had done many things and yes...

He like everyone had regrets of some things that had happened in his youth.

He had many stories:

From the times when he was a lad to years after.

A story for almost every occasion or cases that he had worked at NCIS.

Ducky, in his time at NCIS had seen many agents come in day after day. Working hard and some of them having their lives cut short.

It had been many years ago now that Mr. Palmer and Ms. Breena Slater had been married.

Ducky had been there at the birth of Amanda Rose and her twin sister, Crystal Justine (CJ) Palmer. Now they were eight years old.

Eight years ago, young Abigail had finally told Timothy she hoped he would give her another chance for them to be happy together.

It was clear both of them had been afraid of rejection and if things did not work out between them. In the end, they took the step and started to date.

Ducky himself, Jethro and many others who worked with Abigail and Timothy, they had not been surprised about hearing the two had gotten back together.

Not long after Abigail and Timothy had started, dating Anthony and Ziva had gone to talk to Jethro.

Then after that...

Rule 12: Never date a co-worker

...was changed.

Finally, the two couples were allowed to be together and their work was greatly improved.

Then six months after they started to date, Timothy asked Abigail to marry him and she had responded by saying:

'Yes.'

Just four months after Abigail and Timothy's wedding Ziva and Anthony got married.

It turned out at the time of Anthony and Ziva's wedding that Abigail was pregnant and just a little less then five months later had been blessed with a very handsome young lad. They had named him:

Ryley Frank McGee

Giving the middle name Frank in honor of Mike Franks.

Then eleven months after Anthony and Ziva had been married...

They were blessed with:

Michael 'Mike' Anthony DiNozzo

After Mike Franks

Both boys growing up together became as had been predicted from the day that Mike was born...

Best friends, but they acted more like brothers.

Ryley six and Mike five and would be six in just a few months.

Jethro was often seen with his usual attitude. It wasn't hard to see the man was still in so much pain.

He had lost and seen so much.

Now feeling tired and after remembering so much from the long life, he had led Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard laid down in bed.

Closing his eyes...he took a final breath.

**LATE THE NEXT DAY...**

No one had heard anything from Ducky and Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to check on his friend of many years.

He found him and realized that...Duck was dead.

Pulling out his phone, he made phone calls.

First to begin making arrangements and then after he was sure that Ducky would be taken care of here.

He would head home, call the team and tell them the sad news of Ducky's death.

**HOURS LATER...GIBBS LIVING ROOM...**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs now sat in his living room waiting for the three couples...

Abby and Tim, with Ryley...

Tony and Ziva with Mike...

James and Breena Palmer with CJ and Amanda to show up.

Finally, the door opens and they find him in the living room.

"Hey, Gibbs." Abby greeted with a smile, but her smile faded at the look on Gibbs face.

"What is wrong, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Duck." Gibbs said the single name and everyone knew.

"Is he..." Tony couldn't finish already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it at the same time.

"Yup, went to check on him a few hours ago and he died last night." Gibbs said.

Abby fell onto the couch crying as Tim sat down beside her and Ryley came to stand beside his parents unsure of what was going on.

Breena turned to Jimmy and leaned into him as tears started to fall down both their faces. Jimmy taking it pretty hard, because he had looked up to Ducky and had learned many things from the man.

Ziva tried to be strong and hold back tears. Then she couldn't anymore, because Ducky had been like a grandfather to her and she to began to cry, Tony put his arm around her as she turned wrapping her arms around him.

Both boys looked at each other not really understanding what had happened.

Someone had died and Grandpa Gibbs said it had been Grandpa Ducky.

The kids knew what it meant when someone died, because they had been to funerals of NCIS agents before.

Ryley had just a year before been to the funeral of his great grandmother, Penny. Who had been Grandpa McGee's mom.

Everyone was crying and for a long time not a word was said as everyone found a place to sit.

"Wh-when is the funeral?" Abby finally asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Came Gibbs reply.

"I can't believe he's gone." Abby whispered leaning her head against Tim's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

Abby and Tim the moved a little apart and Ryley sat down between them.

Ryley was crying because he had enjoyed Grandpa Ducky's stories, so had the other kids. He looked at CJ, Amanda and Mike...they looked back at him.

A look of sadness and not a dry eye in the room...

Gibbs was also crying, while also trying to stay strong for everyone else.

Ducky had a huge NCIS family that would miss him.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

"Ashes to ashes...Dust to dust..." The service continued, but after a few minutes, it was over.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Mike, Abby, Tim, Ryley, Jimmy, Breena, Amanda and CJ were the only ones to remain at the grave after everyone else had left.

This was the last goodbye of:

Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

A man who had been a like a grandfather and wonderful friend.

Soon everyone left, knowing the stories of what Ducky had told...

Would never be heard again.

Memories of stories they had heard from Ducky for so many years were forever engraved in their minds, as Ducky's name was now engraved in stone.


	2. Goodbye, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 2: GOODBYE, LEROY JETHRO GIBBS...**

Eight years before Gibbs had retired from NCIS, this time not going back...

He had found out that...

First Tim and Abby

Then...

Tony and Ziva had broken rule twelve though they tried to keep it a secret, he had confronted them, and they told him they had.

Six years ago Andrea Josephine DiNozzo had been born.

Andrea looked just like Ziva, but acted like Tony.

Telling jokes, goofing around, calling Tim Uncle Probie and you had to be careful or you would be at the receiving end of one of her pranks.

Then just 4 1/2 (5 in a few months) years ago Jamie Michael McGee had been born.

Jamie looked like Tim, but you could see a lot of his mother in him too.

Jamie had Abby's personality was just like his mother and he was always seemed to be happy.

Three years ago now, Gibbs long time friend and for a long time co-worker Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard had died.

Gibbs had stopped working on his boats a couple of weeks ago.

Instead, now he had spent a lot of time working on different toys for Jamie and Andrea.

He had made his will just after Ducky had died, leaving everything to be divided between the Palmers's, McGee's and DiNozzo's.

He had left the house to all of them, because he knew they would all meet here together even after he was gone.

To be together as the remaining family of NCIS...

The years were beginning to catch up to him now and he knew it was not too far in the future when he would be reunited with Kelly and Shannon.

Gibbs felt a pain in his left arm and knew what was happening. He still had so much he wanted to do and so much, he wanted to tell them...

He tried to reach for his phone, but didn't make it in time.

Then he was gone...taken with a heart attack.

In his basement, the last two toys left unfinished.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

Tony had come by to talk to Gibbs about something, stepping inside the house...

He could feel something was different...

Not right.

"Boss!" Tony called out, though it had been years since Gibbs had been his boss.

Getting no answer, Tony made his way to the basement and looked over to Gibbs when he was half way down.

"Gibbs?" Tony called again and still no reply came from the man.

Gibbs would have already said something and knew he was there.

Tony checked for a pulse and found nothing, Gibbs skin cold to the touch.

Tony fought back tears all the time...

'Thinking this can't be happening.'

He had only been seventy-five years old.

Tony called for help and then called Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Ziva to tell them the news. Once he told Tim, he knew how Abby would react, because this man had been a father to them all.

There were two unfinished toy boats on the table; Gibbs had been making his last two presents...

One for his and Ziva's daughter...Andrea and the other for Jamie McGee.

Tony was still in shock as the crew showed up to take Gibbs away and just after they were gone...

Tony made his way upstairs to the living room.

That was where Ziva, Andrea, Tim, Abby, Jamie, Breena and Jimmy Palmer found him.

He had been right Abby was leaning on Tim and could seem to stand on her own as she fell onto the couch. Tim sat down beside her and she leaned on him, only to sob harder. Jamie stood next to his parents and leaned on Tim.

Ziva sat down next to Tony and wrapped her arms around him.

He buried his face in her shoulder and they just held each other, when Andrea came over they pulled her to them.

Breena and Jimmy had found seats as well; they were all taking it hard.

The shock of losing a great man, Marine...as well. He always would be a great NCIS agent.

Because there was never such a thing as a former NCIS agent as had said years ago now.

The kids didn't seem to understand...

They were in Grandpa Gibbs house, but Grandpa Gibbs was not anywhere to be seen.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**THE FUNERAL OF LEROY JETHRO GIBBS...**

They stand there beside the grave the only family Gibbs had left had been his NCIS family.

Jackson Gibbs had passed on well over eleven years before.

He had never really gotten over the deaths of his first wife, Shannon and his daughter, Kelly.

He had been married three times, but the only family for Gibbs was...

Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jamie McGee, Andrea DiNozzo...Even Jimmy and Breena Palmer.

As they all left the cemetery with their families...

Each of them had their thoughts on Leroy Jethro Gibbs and they knew they would forever remember...

The man...  
Marine...  
A Great NCIS Agent and Team Leader.

So now, we say a last goodbye to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	3. De Ja Vu For Anthony Tony DiNozzo

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 3: DE JA' VU FOR, ANTHONY 'TONY' DINOZZO...**

The building was on fire and there was a three-year-old girl trapped inside...

This was déjà vu.

The rescue crew had not yet shown up and they would get here to late.

He ran at the building and hearing calls from Gibbs, Ziva and Tim.

They run after him and try to stop him, but he gets away from them and continues.

Making his way into the building, the smoke enters his lungs and he cannot breathe.

It was harder, years ago now he had a plague that had weakened his lungs.

He gives a strangled yell for the girl and hears her crying. He follows the direction of her cries and finds her.

Getting harder to breathe now...  
He has to make it outside...  
Make sure this three-year-old girl is safe...

Breathing harder and the smoke entering his lungs...

The fire is all around and then he sees it...

The door.

Just before the ceiling falls in front of the door, he gets the little girl out.

She is taken by the paramedics; she has burns and an oxygen mask. She seems to be okay...

He had saved another victim from another fire.

Tony falls to the ground the team comes to him now...

His breathing is becoming labored...  
He fights to breathe...

He wants to tell, Ziva...how he loves her. He doesn't care about rule 12.

He looks at her and tries to speak, but he had inhaled so much smoke and all that comes out is him coughing, trying as hard as he can to breath.

He looks around at Gibbs, Ducky and Tim, finally finding Ziva's eyes again.

He is willing Ziva to understand and to know what he wants to tell her.

The paramedics had made their way to his side; an oxygen mask is placed on over his nose and mouth. There is a nod from Ziva.

"I love you to, Tony." She tells him with tears in her eyes.

Everything is fading now...  
They have an oxygen mask over him, but it does not help...

Tony's stare becomes vacant and he is gone...

Dead.

**STILL AT THE SCENE OF THE FIRE...**

Ziva had understood what he wanted her to know and she had told him what she wanted him to know.

She had known for many years that she was in love with him. That was what he had been waiting for...

"I love you, Tony and I am sorry, I told you too late." Ziva says reaching over to close his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gibbs is fighting back his own tears:

He had found Tony working for the Baltimore PD and then helped him get a job at NCIS.

Tony had been like a son to him, now Gibbs had not lost Kelly so many years ago...but he had to say goodbye to a surrogate son as well.

Tim stood crying just as everyone else was and looked down at Tony.

Tony who was always joking, playing pranks and just goofing around...

This would happen no more, because Tony who he had thought of like a brother was dead.

Tim would miss the McNames Tony had come up with and Tony goofing around, giving everyone a reason to laugh.

Ducky looked at the lad sadly...another NCIS Agent lost. Anthony had been a great man and Agent, but his life had become far too short. Just after Ziva had understood, what he had told her with his eyes and Ziva had told Tony that she loved him too.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby was in her lab her music was blaring, she had her Caf-Pow and was happy.

Hearing the door...

The team is back with evidence.

She turns and sees...

Tim, she can tell he had been crying and she knows something happen to one of them.

"Timmy?" She asked and was not to sure she wanted an answer.

"Abbs, he's g..." Tim is crying again.

"Who?" She asks as she gets off her stool, she makes her way to him and puts her arms around him.

"Tony." Tim whispers and she pulls back to look at him.

"No! It's not true, this is ju-just another of his pranks!" She is in denial.

Tony had been her brother and could not be dead.

She looks into Tim's eyes and then she buries her face in his shoulder, beginning to sob.

He just holds her, holding her to let her know he is there.

After a few minutes, she pulls away and begins to question him...

"Where's Gibbs? Ziva? What happened?" She asks.

"Gibbs and Ziva are okay. There was a fire a three year old girl was trapped inside and Tony saved made it out, the girl made it. Tony couldn't breath...and then he ju..." Tim begins numbly, then stopped, unable to continue as the tears fell down his face.

"Died. Why Tony? We've lost so many and now, To-Tony too?" She falls against him again and he kisses the top of her head.

She hears the doors to her lab again...looking up:

Ziva is leaning against Gibbs.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**THE FUNERAL OF ANTHONY 'TONY' DINOZZO...**

The team and Tony's father stood at Tony's grave.

It seemed a nightmare; Tony had risked his life and lost. The three-year-old girl had been saved and was doing fine now; Tony would always be in their memories.

There would be no more...

McNames  
Jokes and Pranks...  
Going through other's desk...  
Trying to find out secrets...  
Just goofing around...

All that was gone now and he would be missed.

Ziva had finally told him how she felt, but it had been too late by then. He had died just after.

Everyone left everyone except Ziva who remained at his grave a little longer.

Even after two days, it was still sinking in and she wanted to wake up...

Wanted to believe as she had since it happened that it had not really happened. Finally, Ziva turned and walked away from the grave.

She heard music as she caught up to the others...

Abby had brought a radio player.

The last goodbye to, Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.


	4. You Came To Get Me And That Killed You

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 4: YOU CAME TO GET ME, TIMMY & **

**THAT'S WHAT KILLED YOU...**

Timothy McGee had been just relaxing and writing when he received a phone call from Abby. She told him she was at a club and asked if he could pick her up.

Tim said he would.

It didn't take him long to get there and he found her just inside the door.

They were walking out to Tim's car when they were jumped by four men.

Abby and Tim began to fight them off...

Then it happened so fast...

One of the men pulled a knife and though Tim was a trained Federal Agent, the knife was plunged into Tim's side.

A yell to leave from the man who stabbed Tim and the four men were gone...

Almost as fast as they arrived.

**ABBY...**

Abby saw Tim on the ground and as fast as she could, she was at his side and started to cry as she tried to stop the bleeding.

A crowd was coming out of the club; someone gave a yell to call for an ambulance.

Abby put pressure to the wound at the same time calling Gibbs. All the time blaming herself for this happening...

If she hadn't called Tim to pick her and had just taken a cab he wouldn't have been stabbed.

He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him.

"Al...mem...ber...lo..."A final breath and he was gone.

"Don't leave me, Timmy! Please don't leave me!" She yelled.

She looked at him now and then she was moved away. She didn't want to move...

She couldn't leave Tim. Someone was holding her as the tears rolled down her face.

Even after she had broken up with him years ago now, he was still her geek and always would be...no matter what.

She could barely see, there were shouts as the paramedics began to work on Tim.

Abby knew it was to late though...

Timothy McGee was dead and no longer, would there be...

The two of them flirting...  
The jokes and teasing...  
His lopsided smile and the smile he seemed to have just for her.

She had loved him from the moment she had first heard his voice and even more when she met him.

He had gotten a tattoo to impress her, before they even met for lunch that day they met in person.

They had a great relationship; she had ended it though after he asked that question...

'Where do you think our relationship is going?'

She had, at the time thought that he had to be insecure.

Now looking back, she realized she was afraid to love him and lose him if things didn't work out between them...

She was almost certain they would never remain friends.

In the end...

They had remained friends and eventually best friends.

She never told him that she was still in love with him and that she regretted breaking up with him.

She couldn't stand the thought of going back in time and things not working out...

Losing each other again.

'What would have happened if she had told him she was still in love with him before he died? Would things have worked out differntly for them?'

"It's going to be okay, Abs." It was Gibbs; he was the one holding her. "Wh-what happened?" Tony's voice.

She knew the team was there...

Ducky, Jimmy, Tony and Ziva come. She knew after she called Gibb, he would call the team and let them know.

He tried to tell her and she had always known that he loved her.

Now it was too late for her chance to tell him the truth of how she really felt.

It began to rain as Gibbs led her to a car, Tony and Ziva climbed into the back seat as Gibbs helped her into the front passenger seat.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**TIMOTHY MCGES'S FUNERAL...**

No one could believe that Timothy McGee was dead...

Abby was still blaming herself and had, a couple of times locked herself in her office, refusing to listen to anyone. No one could get through to her.

**ZIVA:**

Ziva tried not to show what she was feeling, but it was hard. Tim had been a great friend and now he would never sit in the squad room again.

Typing at his computer, he had been like her brother and now he was gone. Abby had told them what happened and had come to stay with Ziva last night. The night it happened Abby was taken to the hospital in shock.

Ziva could see the shock on Tony's face, Abby taking hard, Gibbs even looked a little shocked, and Director Vance was different too.

Tim's death had affected everyone.

**TONY:**

Tony stood beside the grave not knowing his thoughts were similar to Ziva's because he had, over the last few days since it happened, been thinking the same things.

He had gone down to Abby's lab and saw that she was taking it harder than all of them. It didn't take a genius to know that She and Tim had still been in love with each other, though neither had done anything about it.

Tony could not believe that it had happened...

'Tim had been a trained Agent...how does a trained Federal Agent get hurt?'

He knew that no matter if Tim had been a trained agent or not if could have happened.

Now Tony would never call him Probie, McNames, play pranks and treat Tim as though they were brothers.

**DUCKY:**

Ducky stood there amongst the team and could tell even if they were trying to hide it, that they were all having a hard time.

It was still sinking in for them all that young Timothy was gone.

Dear Abigail was taking it the worst of them all. She had been there when Timothy had been killed and when other day he had entered her lab, she had not known he was there at first.

He heard what she said.

She was yelling how it was her fault and if she wouldn't have called him...

That Timothy would still be alive. Ducky had tried to get through to her telling her things would work out, but she would not listen.

Ducky had watched Timothy and Abigail over the years, it was always clear that they really loved each other.

Neither would say a word about it, but they were great friends...nothing more.

Anthony...

He had heard from Jethro that Anthony was quiet and barely said a word over since it happened while they were at NCIS. Also hearing that Anthony would glance over at Timothy's desk a few times.

Ziva...

Tried to put up her usual face and act as she always had, but had come down to talk to him a few times in Autopsy.

She couldn't believe it and had said that just last night Abigail had woken up screaming and sobbing. A nightmare about Timothy, Ziva had guessed.

Abigail had tried to leave saying she needed to get to Timothy's apartment to make sure he was okay. Ziva had been there when Abigail remembered and cried harder for the loss.

Jethro was there for Abigail as a father would be there for his child. Jethro himself was everything inside only talking to Ducky himself about the other members, not really talking about him.

It was not hard to see that Jethro was taking it hard and Ducky knew one day that Jethro would no longer be able to hold in all his emotions...

Jethro would more likely to go home after the funeral...

To build another boat and whatever else he did.

**GIBBS:**

Gibbs stood beside Abby and looked around to the rest of the team.

Abby had called him the night that Tim had been stabbed and told him everything. She had been a wreck by the time he arrived and over the last few days was no better then she had been the first night.

Gibbs was really worried about her and knew that Abby was blaming herself. Ducky had tried to tell her everything would be all right and so had Gibbs.

Whenever this was said, she would walk into her office and lock the door. Then turn up the music and no matter what anyone said didn't seem to believe it.

Tony had been quiet and Gibbs had watched as Tony had grown to think of Tim as a brother. He had seen him look over at Tim's desk and seem to be wishing, as Gibbs knew they all were that he was just running late for work.

Ziva she was trying to hide it, but Gibbs had seen her crumbling a couple of times. Tears in her eyes when she had looked over at Tim's desk. Tim had been like her brother, just as he had become a brother to Tony.

Ducky…

Gibbs had seen a look on Ducky's face, it was the same one he always had after the death of an Agent or someone close. Ducky was there for all of them to talk to, all of them were there for each other.

The service ends and everyone leaves.

Abby plays her music sobbing harder and leaning against Gibbs.

Her feet don't seem to want to support her as she walks.

**THE END OF ANOTHER AGENT...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE**


	5. We Tried To Save You, Abigail Sciuto

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST NCIS TEAM...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 5: WE TRIED TO SAVE YOU, ABAGAIL SCIUTO...**

It was late and she was so tired after a long day, getting out of the car she was about to enter her apartment.

Someone grabbed her from behind and then...

**HOURS LATER...**

Sunlight was coming in from a window, she looked around and it looked like a basement.

She must have been here all night.

She woke up as a man entered the room, sunlight was coming in from a window and she looked around.

Was it was morning or afternoon? There was no way to tell.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim would hopefully know she was missing by now.

She didn't know where she was and what happened after she got home to her apartment building was a blur.

A man entered the room he looked familiar.

She knew he was a suspect from the case the team was currently working on. Because of the evidence from the crime scene Tim had brought her yesterday.

Her hands tied behind her back and she was helpless.

She tried to fight...

He kicked her, and then hit her...

It seemed to go on forever.

If the team didn't show up soon...she was afraid of what would happen.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

The man was in the basement with her and torturing her as he had done for a few days.

Then she couldn't believe her ears...

There was a pounding on the door and then a lot of feet, orders being shouted.

Then she someone was coming down the stairs.

Her vision was blurred from the pain and torture, but she knew who it was...

Gibbs and with him was, Tim.

The man pulled her painfully to her feet; she felt the gun in her side.

"Drop the gun, Petty Officer!" Gibbs ordered.

Instead she felt a gunshot and pain seared through her, she was falling and then another gunshot...the petty officer had either shot himself or been killed by Gibbs.

"Stay with us, Abs!" Came Tim's voice and she felt him put pressure to the wound.

"Tim...I...lo...not li...pup..." The last words and everything faded.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Abby, come on! Don't leave me!" I yelled as searching for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

I had been putting pressure to the wound; you were losing blood too fast.

Then Ducky was beside us, we were trying to bring you back.

Gibbs had already yelled at Tony to call an ambulance.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Tony and Ziva made their way half way down the stairs before stopping staring at you on the floor.

It seemed forever before the EMT's made their way down. Every attempt to bring you back failed...

You left us.

"I know, Abbs. I love you to...I-I never stopped and I'll always love you." I whispered, brushing my lips against your forehead and I felt myself start to cry.

I didn't care who was there, because I had loved you for so long.

No one tried to pull me away...

I'm still sitting with you in my arms, as Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs form a circle around us.

**DAYS LATER...**

**ABBY'S FUNERAL...**

Everyone stood around Abby's grave unable to believe it.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and most of all Tim...Blaming themselves for not getting to Abby sooner.

'They could have saved her from the psycho.'

They had all failed her.

Gibbs had lost his surrogate daughter...  
Tony and Ziva a sister...  
Ducky a surrogate granddaughter...  
Jimmy a great friend...

And

Tim McGee the love of his life. She had told him just before taking her final breath.

**YOU WERE THE BEST FORENSIC TECHNICIAN, ABIGAIL 'ABBY' SCIUTO AND WE WILL MISS YOU!**


	6. The Revenge On Ziva David DiNozzo

**NCIS:**

**LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST NCIS TEAM...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because I'm sure you will be crying by the end! :(**

**SUMMARY: **

**This is just a bunch of one shots that popped into my head. In each chapter a memember of the team dies.**

**Tiva/ McAbby/ Breena & Palmer couples**

**CHAPTER 6: A REVENGE AGAINST ZIVA DAVID- DINOZZO...**

_**A few years ago, Tony and Ziva broke rule 12. They started dating; finally getting married and now have a son.**_

_**This story takes place just a few months past their son's second birthday.**_

_**Right now Abby and Tim, (Who are not at the current time married) have a baby on the way.**_

_**Abby is eight months pregnant and the sex of the baby is unknown.**_

**PRESENT...**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S HOUSE...**

Tony had left for work a few hours ago and Ziva had stay home with their sick son, who had just a few weeks ago turned two.

He looked just like Tony, but had his mother's eyes.

Ziva checked in on Justin Anthony DiNozzo and then went to lie down to get some sleep while she could.

She had been up over half the night with him; she had just fallen asleep...

Then there was a crashing sound, Ziva was out of the bed in lightening speed and heading to Justin's room.

When she entered, Justin was nowhere to be found.

Then something hit her and there was pain, she fell to the floor. As she tried to get up something hit her again.

She somehow managed to get to her feet, she stood as strong as she could and knew her legs would give out any time.

However, she knew there was no way she was going to lay down and die, she had to fight and make sure that Justin stayed safe.

No matter what her only thought was protecting her son...

Someone was behind there chair and she didn't look too hard, but turned her head away so they wouldn't know where Justin had chosen to hide.

"Do you even remember who I am? You killed my brother when you worked with Mossad but then that was a time you killed many people without second thought or a care. You didn't care that you killed my brother or that he had a wife and son. They were the ones to find him." Her attacker told her and then he swung his weapon once more and that was the last thing she knew.

**ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

Tony walked in the door, he had come home on his lunch to surprise Ziva and see how Justin was doing.

The first thing he saw when he walked in the door was Ziva on the floor and blood.

Justin was beside her, crying for his Ima to wake up.

Justin looked up when he saw his dad.

Tony checked Ziva, there was a pulse...it was weak and she looked as thought she had lost a lot of blood.

Tony called an ambulance, then Gibbs and the team.

"Come on, Zi. Stay with me." Tony murmured as he held his son and tried to stop the bleeding at the same time.

Then there was the sound of sirens, the paramedics showed up and began to take care of Ziva.

As they were about ready to load her into the ambulance Gibbs and McGee showed up, Gibbs wanting answers that Tony could not give.

Tony climbed into the ambulance to ride with Ziva.

Gibbs strapped Justin into his car seat, after getting the keys from Tony.

Then with Gibbs in the drivers seat and McGee in the passengers seat the followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Ducky was going to get Abby and bring her and Palmer would probably be with them.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Ziva was rushed off to surgery with a major head trauma she had endured.

It was a few hours later when the doctor came out, he had blood on his scrubs and a look on his face...

It couldn't be good news...

"Is there anyone here for...?" The doctor began.

"I'm Ziva's husband." Tony said stepping forward.

"I'm so..." The doctor began and that was all Tony heard.

At first, everyone stood there in shock and didn't want to believe it. Then Abby leaned against Tim and began to sob.

Gibbs handed Justin to Tony, Justin seemed to sense that something was wrong because he to started to cry.

"Where, Ima?" Justin asked and no one knew what to tell the two year old.

Tony just held Justin and started to cry as well.

'What had happened? Who had killed Ziva and why?'

These were answered that had to be found, Ducky would perform the Autopsy though they already knew the cause of death.

They wanted to be sure and then in a few days would be Ziva's funeral.

The worst of it all was that Justin from his little hiding place behind the chair had seen every horrific thing of his mother's death.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**ZIVA'S FUNERAL...**

Everything had ended and now the team stood beside Ziva's grave.

Ducky had performed the Autopsy.

Trauma to the head, not to mention the fact that she had bruises all over her body. Looking like she had been kicked as well.

Over the last few days, everyone had cried a lot and Justin often asked...

'Where was his Ima and when was she coming home?'

Tony had tried to explain to him the best he knew how, but the two year old was stubborn and refused to believe she wasn't coming home.

Tony held Justin, the looked around at everyone...

Gibbs, Ducky, Autopsy Gremlin and his wife Breena, Tim and finally Abby.

Even Director Vance and his family.

Abby was taking it hard, because now she had lost a second best friend and co-worker from NCIS.

**AFTER EVERYTHING...**

It had taken them several weeks...almost a month to finally solve what had happened to Ziva.

It all went back to when she had been working at Mossad and this made Tony angrier then ever. He had wanted to use MTAC to call Eli David and tell him it was his fault that Ziva was dead.

ZIVA WAS DEAD AND HAD DIED, BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT SOMEONE WANTING REVENGE ON HER FROM WHEN SHE WORKED FOR MOSSAD...YEARS AGO.

THE PERSON HAD A HARD TIME FINDING HER, WHEN HE HAD...

HE TOOK HIS REVENGE.

**GOODBYE, ZIVA DAVID - DINOZZO**


	7. You Didn't Survive, James 'Jimmy' Palmer

**NCIS:**

**THE LAST GOODBYE TO THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: Get a kleenex, because you will be crying by the time this story is over.**

**CHAPTER 7: You Didn't Have To Die This Way,  
James 'Jmmy' Palmer**

After James 'Jimmy' Palmer started to tell Ducky when:

His vision doubled  
and  
Trouble swallowing

Then other syptoms began to appear:

Turning of one eyeball  
Drooping on the left side of his face

Trouble had started to show with:

Walking and Talking

Jimmy went to see a doctor and had been told he had what was called Brain Stem Glioma. They had tried to treat it, but of course it had only been a few months now.

Breena had stayed beside him through everything.

**JIMMY PALMER'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Now Jimmy lay in the hospital bed and everyone came to visit. It was clear with each passing day it was getting more difficult for Jimmy.

Everyone was there:

Ducky, Breena, Gibbs  
Abby and Tim had finally gotten back together  
Tony and Ziva had finally gotten together. (They had all broken rule 12, when they started dating)

They had all broken rule 12 and even though Gibbs tried to enforce it, in the end it had not worked. The four continued to break the rule and Gibbs learned nothing would stop them from being together.

They knew Jimmy wouldn't be with them much longer, he was having trouble breathing. He looked around at the team one final time and tried, but could not smile. Then he was gone and Breena leaned against Ducky and cried for the death of the man she had married just six months before. It had been just a little over two and a half months ago they had found out that Breena was pregnant, now baby Palmer would never now his/her father.

Abby leaned on Tim

Ziva leaned on Tony

Tony had continued to call Jimmy the Autopsy Gremlin, but not as much in the last few weeks of his life. Everyone looked at Jimmy now and hours seemed to go by, but it had not been that long.

Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs left to give Breena time with Jimmy. Ducky had stayed only a minute longer and after asking if she wanted him to stay, he to left the room. Now six stood outside Jimmy's hospital room and Breena could be heard still sobbing.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...  
THE FUNERAL OF JIMMY PALMER...**

They stood around the grave as the service was held. It seemed to go fast and for a few minutes Breena and Jimmy's NCIS family stayed bside the grave. Finally Breena was left once again by him to say a final goodbye.

Just before the funeral Breena had been talking to the team. She said she hoped the baby was a boy that looked like Jimmy.

Now with a final goodbye...they all left.

Abby leaning on Tim...  
Ziva leaning on Tony  
Gibbs and Ducky

Then the last to leave was Breena, Ducky had given her a ride. Now they were on their way to Ducky's house, all of them beside Breena.

Breena said she needed to go home and be by herself for a while, concern was shown from everyone.

Ducky gave her a ride home and made sure she made it inside, before he left.

_**NOW THIS WAS THE FINAL GOODBYE TO THE LAST TEAM MEMEBER OF...THE BEST TEAM OF NCIS...**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I hope as sad as each and every chapter was you enjoyed this story. **_

_**THANKS TO ALL...**_

_**I would again like to thank the readers who gave me ideas for the few chapters I had trouble with.**_

_**I would like to also thank everyone who read this story.**_

_**Everyone who reviewed or added it to their favorites and story alert.**_


End file.
